Otra Hatake
by kashi excalibur
Summary: Por esconderse de la pelirosa en chica se convirtio. Beso a un rubio, mientras este pensaba en el dueño de su corazón. Haciendose pasar por el familiar del Sensei, problemas tendrá.


Este fics, lo hicimos entre 2 personas nn

Mi amiga Megumi xD

Aunq ha de a ver muchas...pero en fin -.-

Es un Kakanaru, Sasunaru

Espero les guste nn

¿Otra Hatake?

¡Sasuke, responde! ¿Porque me dejas hablando sola?-Decía con enfado la pelirosa, que estaba enfrente del Uchiha.-Déjame solo, y no tengo porque decirte nada- le respondió el pelinegro con enfado. Se giro y empezó andar dejando a la pelirosa enojada.

En el camino, el joven azabache iba molesto pateando a las piedras en camino, metido en sus pensamientos q incluían una cabecita rubia -Maldición ese usuratonkachi -sin ver a donde había llegado se encontró enfrente del Ichiraku y ahí se encontraba el rubio en su décimo plato, sin embargo algo hizo q se enfado, estaba con su sensei, Kakashi

Gracias Kakashi-Sensei, ya tenia mucha hambre ¡-Dijo el ojiazul gritando de la emoción. -Naruto no grites tan fuerte no estoy sordo. Dijo el peligris q se encontraba a su lado izquierdo, este estaba leyendo su típico libro de siempre.-Lo siento nn, es q me pongo feliz porque me invita a comer ramen.-Dijo el ojiazul rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

Ese usuratonkachi ¿porque será q siempre anda detrás de Kakashi-Sensei?.-Se pregunto el ojinegro mientras veía aquella escena.-Demonios espero algún día invitarle ramen, pero tendría q juntar dinero, no se como Kakashi, lo invita cada semana.-

¿Are? -El rubio sintió la presencia del azabache- ¡Sasuke! ¡Hola! Ven pasa n.\\ -menciono el peligris- No gracias -se destino a moverse de ahí sin embargo sintió un feo escalofrió y decidió usar un henge de chica.

¡Sasuke-kun! ¿¡Donde estas!? -mencionaba molesta la pelirosa- ¡Sasuke-kun!... ¡Are! Kakashi-sensei, Naruto ¿no han visto a Sasuke-kun?-

Si, lo vi pasar por aquí hace 5 minutos, creo q se fue derecho sakura n\\-Dijo el peligris. Naruto en cambio le vio algo confundido.-Pero si sasuke esta...-

Kakashi, miro al rubio, con una expresión de su rostro que le dio a conocer q se callara.-¿Que ibas a decir naruto?.-Exclamo la pelirosa.-No nada, si el teme se fue por donde dijo Kakashi.-

Vale Gracias-dijo la pelirosa, y se alejo en busca del uchiha.-¡Sasuke-kun!-Se escuchaban sus gritos.

Gracias por no delatarme -menciono la ahora pelinegra- Nee, Sasuke si fueras como estas ahora si que tendrías muchos novios -dijo el peligris con una miradita lujuriosa- Pervertido -dijo la pelinegra.

Será mejor quedarme así por si Sakura vuelve, bien creo que acepto tu propuesta.-

¿Cuál? serás mi chica +.\\ -menciono con un brillo el peligris- Seguro que no eres un pedofilo buscado….-menciono el uchiha ya sentado en medio del rubio y el peligris.

Que ideas tienes Sasuke-baka o diría sasuka-chan-menciono entre risas el rubio- demo deberías irte ya que sakura-chan te buscara de nuevo aquí.

¡Bah! Esa fastidiosa no volverá...dime Naruto-Se acerco hacia el rostro del rubio-¿Te gusto así de niña? 0-

El ojiazul se quedo impactado por lo que su amigo le dijo.-Pero, ¿q cosas dices?- Jajajaja, Naruto es una buena oferta, sasuke-chan es lindo de niña n\\ o perdón sasuka-chan-Dijo el mayor esbozando una sonrisa.

A ti no te pregunte tu opinión pervertido –le dijo a su sensei y le miro mal, después se fue a brazos del rubio o mas bien lo abrazo- Naru-chan n/n .- Dijo la pelinegra.

Sasuke! -le grito algo rojo el rubio sin embargo, sintió una luz centellante- ¿Que fue eso? ¿Que fue q? -preguntaron los dos- Creo que comer ramen te hace mal- dijo el peligris- Bien me voy n.\\ Adiós tórtolos O\\.-Dijo.

¿Que? Pero Kakashi-sensei, no se puede ir así ¿quien va a pagar le ramen?-Decía el chico mientras trataba de safarse del abrazo de sasuke.

Descuida ya pague n \\.-Le dijo el peligris q salía del restaurante.-Pero kaka...Oye ¿quieres soltarme? Desde cuando tan cariñoso conmigo teme-Sasuke reacciono y se alejo del rubio.

Lo siento, pero es que vi a sakura pasar -Se excuso.

Si claro-Le dijo el ojiazul q no le creyó, pero en ese momento la pelirosa entraba en el restaurante.-Naruto.-Dijo. -¿De verdad no has visto a Sasuke -kun?

"Hay esta tía como fastidia".-Se dijo sasuke cuando la vio.-Disculpa, pero puedes dejarme a solas con naruto-kun, ¿que forma tan desagradable de molestar a una pareja cuando tiene su tiempo libre es esa?-Dijo sasuka algo molesta.

¿Quien te crees?-grito muy enojada la cosa rosa- Y como que pareja yo que sepa Naruto no tiene novia y no creo que la tenga u.u.-Alego la chica.

Pues, mira chicle que si tiene -se acerco más al rostro del rubio, al roce de sus labios- Nee Naruto-kun n.n

OO imposible -sakura se quedo estática al ver eso- No te acerques a el- En ese instante empujo a la pelinegra hacia otro lado.

¡Sakura-chan! ¿Como fuiste capaz de eso? -el rubio se impacto de la forma en que actuó la pelirosa-Yo...este-huyo.

¿Pero q demonios?-se dijo el rubio cuando vio huir a la pelirosa. Volteo a ver a la chica q se subía de nuevo al banco.-¿porque reacciono así, si tu le gustas teme?

Yo que se ¬¬U y dime ¿te gusto mi beso? n/n-Naruto enrojeció al escuchar eso.

Este pues yo...me tengo q ir.-Se excuso y salio lo mas rápido q pudo del lugar, dejando a sasuka, sola, confundida y sobre todo haciéndolo sentir como un estupido.-"Maldito amor, ni así le puede demostrar mis sentimientos... ¿porque?"-Se dijo. En ese momento salio del Ichiraku y camino en dirección a su casa.

Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi -se decía algo cabizbajo el pelinegro- Se que Naruto me gusta pero ... el parece algo confuso ... Naruto

Sasuke porque no lo entiendes a mi me gusta Kakashi-sensei -eso ultimo lo dijo en susurros el rubio antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo

Sasuke-kun me gusta pero -la chica recordó cuando empujo a la supuesta novia de naruto.- Naruto...No se que siento pero hace tiempo que... siento que me gusta pero a mi me encanta sasuke-kun O.-La pelirosa se puso a saltar en su cama, abrazando la almohada.

Demo o.o…La chica esa se me hizo conocida.-Dejo de saltar.-Pero no creo que sasuke-kun conozca la tonta técnica de naruto.

Naruto...me recuerda tanto a...-.Kakashi estaba viendo la luna llena desde la ventana de su habitación.-Lastima q tengo competencia n/\\...El amor-Kakashi se alejo de la ventana y se empezó a quitar su banda.-Pero…bueno mañana será otro día, veré q pasara con esos dos tortolillos.

Demo, tengo q quitar a esa niña testaruda del medio.-Kakashi, pensó en la pelirosa.-Ufff, veré q puedo hacer.-Kakashi se empezaba a quitar la mascara, dejando ver su rostro, este era de tez trigueña, también dejo ver esa cicatriz q tenia en medio de su parpado izquierdo y ese sheringan q nunca dejaba ver.

Se volteo de espalda y mientras caminaba hacia el closet empezó a quitarse el chaleco dejándole en el suelo, y después la playera azul dejando ver ese torso bien formado y pálido.

Después se quito el pantalón dejando ver unos boxers de cuadros azul, saco de su closet el pijama con los signos de su icha icha, esta era color naranja.-Bueno antes de dormir, hace bien algo de lectura n/n.-

El peligris saco de su buró q tenia la lado de su cama el numero 18 del icha icha.-destendio su cama y se acostó, prendió la luz q tenia al lado y empezó a leer satisfactoriamente.

Hm...Debería de tratar de conseguir el siguiente tomo u.\\ -suspiro y cerro su libro- Me pregunto como quitare a Sakura de en medio, de aquellos dos u\\!

¡Buenos días! -grito animosamente el rubio a los otros dos- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke-teme!...¿Que aun no llega Kakashi-sensei?-Dijo.

Ya sabes como es Naruto –Contesto Sakura.-Bien espero que no nos haga esperar mucho –Dijo Sakura-

Bien etto Sasuke-kun podemos mientras nosotros dos etto.. Naruto -la ignoro completamente, el uchiha mientras se acerco al rubio-Tenemos que hablar tengo algo importante que decirte.-Le dijo al rubio.

Sasuke no tenemos nada que decir -el rubio se alejo un poco ya por la forma en que se acercaba- Naruto yo.. -el pelinegro quiso tomarlo de la mano pero Alguien los interrumpió.

¡Naruto!-Grito la pelirosa.-¿quien demonios es esa tipa q ayer te beso?.-"Genial ¬¬".-Pensó el uchiha.

Etto...¿quien?-Dijo el rubio algo tembloroso.-¡Esa tipa q se hizo pasar por tu novia, dime quien demonios era!.-La pelirosa estaba con una vena en la cabeza.-

Joder...Sakura, tu no eres nadie para gritarme ¿estamos?...además esa chica era...-Naruto volteo a ver al uchiha, este en cambio lo miro con enojo.-¿Quien era? ¡Responde!-Dijo la pelirosa.

Un puf se escucho.-¡Hola! ¿Ya me extrañaban? n\\-"Dios por una vez en mi vida llegue a tiempo".-el sensei al ver q llego en un buen punto de conversación.

Kakashi-sensei llega tarde-Mencionaron el rubio y la plasta al mismo tiempo- Etto bueno, hoy pelearemos por parejas n.\\.-Animo el peligris.

Kakashi-sensei ¿puedo pelear contra Sasuke-kun?-menciono la pelirosa- No eres débil y no podrás contra el u.\\ -menciono con alguna risilla.-Bien Naruto tu pelearas contra Sasuke, así que ustedes dos váyanse mas para allá n.\\

¡Que!-Grito el rubio, pero ya era arrastrado por el uchiha- ¡¿eh?! Sasuke-teme ¡suéltame!-

¡Sayo!-menciono feliz el peligris- Bien sakura nosotros dos no iremos por ahí mientras adiós n.\\ -desapareció dejando a la plasta rosada.

Ja, estos dos, ni crean q los dejare solos así nada más, ¿que se cree Kakashi-sensei al dejarme así? grrrrr-Sakura caminaba en la dirección donde los 2 chicos se perdieron-Ja, Naruto me tiene q dejar las cosas claras.-Exclamo.

Hay esa mocosa ¬.\\U, le tengo q detener x q yo era el que iba a ir hacia alla. Mmmm veamos ¿q le podré hacer?.-Kakashi, caminaba con un dedo en su barbilla.-Ya se.-Trono los dedos.

¡Sakura-chan!-Grito.-Te dije q anduvieras x allí no q los siguieras o, por cierto te habla tu mamá...dijo q como no estabas entrenando q fueras a casa ahora n\\

Kakashi-sensei seguro que mi mama me habla-dijo creyéndole-Bien iré…Como sabia q…-Pero kakashi ya no estaba.-Ese sensei u-u pero bueno mejor voy sino me matara mi madre.

Que tonta es -.\\ U -suspiro- Bien a seguirlos -\\.-Kakashi corrió por los árboles hasta q les encontró.

AH! Ya déjame Sasuke-teme -decía pataleando el rubio- No se tienes actúas muy raro desde hace días

No tu eres el que actúa raro –dijo el uchiha q lo levanto del piso de un jalón y lo apoyo contra un árbol- Naruto yo siempre quise decirte que...-Se escucho un ruido muy extraño.

Que fue eso-se asusto el rubio apartándose del pelinegro- De seguro Sakura-chan nos persiguió .-El rubio se quedo atonito.

"Joder...creo q tengo q tener mas cuidado al pisar las ramas..."-Se dijo le jounin mientras trataba de esconderse.-

De seguro fue un animal usuratonkachi ...¿en q estaba?-El uchiha miro al rubio.

AH, si...Naruto...-El uchiha vio de una forma tierna al ojiazul, el rubio en cambio camino hacia atrás volviéndose a quedar acorralado entre árbol y el pelinegro.-"Joder".-Se dijo el rubio. Sasuke coloco sus manos al lado de la cabeza del rubio, bajo un poco la vista mirándolo fijamente, el rubio temblaba de nervios y se ponía cada vez mas rojo.

"Vamos sasuke, díselo….Rápido q me estoy cayendo de la rama "-Se decía el peligris mientras veía aquella escena.

Naruto…yo...quiero decirte q...-un ruido se escucho de nuevo entre las ramas, Naruto volteo hacia arriba pero el uchiha no le dio ninguna atención-"Joder ya me caí...si no soy yo el q arruina la escena, es la estupida de sakura".-En eso, el Jounin cayo del árbol, pero claro se alcanzo a acomodar para caer parado. Sasuke miro con enfado a su sensei.

Hola chicos n\\U se les acabo el tiempo…así q ya vamonos...-Naruto en cuanto vio q sasuke veía a su sensei aprovecho para correr hacia el.- Kakashi sensei.- Se le aventó y lo abrazo.

¡Usuratonkachi aléjate de el! -el pelinegro se enfado mucho- Yo…-el rubio se sonrojo ya que el peligris le acepto el abrazo-¿Que tienes Sasu-chan? ¿Celoso o q? -le sonrió el peligris-"Si lo pongo celoso de seguro hago q se le confiese Oo\\"-Pensó.

Y bien ¿cuando lo sueltas?-pregunto ya fastidiado el pelinegro- Hm no sé tal vez…-Sintió la presencia de alguien más.

Grrrrr ¡Naruto! Suelta a Kakashi sensei.-Dijo enojada la pelirosa.-"Genial ¬¬ "-pensó el uchiha.

Maldito Sensei mi mamá no me hablaba ¿porque me mintió? ¿Q demonios se traen ustedes 3?-Dijo apuntando al peligris q aun no soltaba a Naruto.-¿Naruto!Q lo dejes de abrazar-Grito de nuevo la chica.-

Es q me gusta hacer ir y venir a la gente n\\U "Y más a ti ¬\\U.-Penso.

Grrrrr eso no es gracioso, a todo esto…¿usted sabe quien es la novia de naruto?-Todos los presentes sintieron un bajón en su autoestima o/oU.-Mmmm no, no tengo la menor idea de q...¿naruto tiene novia?-fingió el jounin.

Claro ¿q no lo sabia?...es una pelinegra q se parece a...-la chica apunto a sasuke.-¿Eras tu Sasuke kun?

Si era -pero su boca fue tapada por el rubio- No, Sakura-chan aquella chica no era Sasuke-teme en primera porque no es chica o estas ciega -le recalco lo ultimo-Y segundo no tengo tan mal gusto como para salir con el.

¿Entonces quien era?-le pregunto enojada-Pues… -el rubio pensó algo así como era mi prima loca pero recordó que no tenia familia-¡Ah! Ya recordé quien dices -dijo el peligris- Es mi prima n.\\ y si sale con naruto -\\

OO -cara de impacto de sakura y naruto-Pero bueno después la conocerás ya que andará por aquí unos días mientras sasuke se va de misión n.\\

¡Que! -gritaron los tres-Bien Sasuke ven conmigo hay que hablar para tu misión "que tiene planeado este"-se pensó el pelinegro-Se marcharon.

Quiero q te hagas de nuevo chica en cuanto cruces la puerta de la aldea, claro q no te iras, pero...es para que sakura les deje en paz.-Kakashi le dio unas palmaditas al uchiha

Demo...-Dijo el uchiha algo triste.- Naruto ya no me dejara acercarme a el así...será mejor q de verdad me vaya a aclarar estos sentimientos.-Kakashi le levanto de la barbilla.-¿Estas seguro?.-El uchiha aclaro con la cabeza.-Bien, pero, me vas a dejar peor.

Pues usted hágase pasar x su prima sensei nwn.-Le animo el azabache

Pero no puedo hacer ese jutsu T.\\...no, mejor no te vayas .-dijo el peligris.-será lo mejor además si no puede tu eres muy bueno para mentir.-Le recordó el pelinegro

¡No!-Grito el peligris.-Por Favor...-Se hinco ante el uchiha.-¡Haz el jutsu!...-el uchiha le miro extraño.-Demo…no hagas eso, párate, no me pongas en vergüenza.-Dijo le uchiha algo exaltado, ya que mucha gente los veía de manera extraña.-Esta

bien hare el jutsu solo por una semana ¬¬U.-Kakashi se paro rápidamente.-

¡Wi! \\ Gracias sasuke-Chan-Kakashi ante la emoción q lo invadía abrazo al uchiha.-¡Sensei! Suelte a sasuke el es mió.-Grito la pelirosa.

¡No soy tuyo!...como fastidias. ¿Acaso ves q tenga propiedad de Sakura Haruno?.-Dijo el uchiha con enfado. Ante la reacción la pelirosa no le quedo más remedio que calmarse. -.- lo siento sasuke-kun.-dijo la chica.

Como fastidias -murmuro enojado sin embargo aun noto algo- Kakashi ya suéltame de una vez u.u.- Ah gomen .\\U pero eres lindo-lo abraza mas fuerte-

Wa que mal q Naru-chan se quedara contigo uw\\-¡Que!-grito la chicle-¡Que cosas dice sensei!

Bien u.\\ Sasuke hay k ir por tu equipaje y después, adiós nO\\ -lo tomo del brazo corriendo.

Argh! Kakashi-sensei! Déjeme despedirme de Sasuke-kun-le decía llorando la pelirosa, pero no consiguió nada.

Pero k traman Sasuke-teme y Kakashi-sensei -meditaba el rubio- Demo porque Kakashi-sensei dice esas cosas porque trata de juntarme con Sasuke, creo que lo mejor seria decirle mis sentimientos, no quiero que Sasuke salga herido...

Pero hoy…Kakashi me abrazo y...-Naruto sentía q le hervían las mejillas.-No sentí q ese abrazo fuera en broma...demo...Sasuke-Teme se enojo. No se q hacer.-Naruto se encontraba cerca del lago, por lo q opto en sentarse en el pasto.-Pero, no se q decirle exactamente a sasuke.

Sensei, ¿por que dijo q lastima q naruto se quedará conmigo? Acaso el también le gusta?.-Dijo sasuke algo serio mientras su sensei le jalaba del brazo.-Kakashi en cambio sintió q le daban un golpe bajo-...Pues no...jejeje n\\U

¿Esta seguro?.-Dijo el uchiha viéndole feo.-Claro, porque si me gustara no te estaría ayudando n\\.

"u\\U q raro soy si me gusta ese niño, ¡lo quiero mucho! x3".-Pensó el peligris.

"Pero será acaso ¿porque me recuerda mucho a el? ... tal vez...pero seria físicamente, por que naruto tiene algo especial, además lo admiro por todo lo que ha pasado y…aun así, no deja de tener esa sonrisa única de él." -el peligris fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el uchiha ya que le veía mal-Y bien ¿te lo pensaste mejor y ahora me dirás que si te gusta Naruto? ¬¬U -le pregunto celoso al peligris-

Hm te diré que no pero, deja ya tus celos Sasu-chan que hay que sacarte de aquí y q haga aparición mi linda prima -\\

Pervertido-Le recalco el uchiha. Al llegar a su casa entro solo ya q por alguna razón rara no dejo entrar al peligris- Bien, listo.

Ahora solo tenemos k comprarte algo de ropa sexy -\\.-Le recordó el mayor.-Ni loco -le miro mal y suspiro-

Bien hay q ir a la entrada y hacer k me vaya pero necesito que Sakura este presente para q crea q soy tu prima.

Mmmm...Esta bien, oye sasu-chan, pensemos en un nombre para una chica tan linda como mi prima o\\-Sasuke hizo una expresión de vergüenza.-.ay! Eres un tío muy loco sensei...demo aun así me agradas nn-Kakashi sonrió.-

¿En serio? Q lindo eres sasuke-chan nn.-Kakashi con un dedo en la barbilla.-Veamos q te parece...nadja hatake??.-Muy lindo nombre no sasu-chan??

Si, es lindo…Oiga sensei pues ¿donde conseguiremos ropa de chica?.-dijo el chico confundido.

Vamos a robarle a Kurenai nn, le he visto ropa de cuando era como de tu edad-Sasuke miro extraño al sensei.-Y x q se la ha visto acaso usted...-kakashi sintió pena.-

Esta bien q si, pero no mocoso, lo q pasa es q dona su ropa x eso la he visto...además ella anda con azuma.-Sasuke quedo impresionado.-¡¿Que?! con ese tipo oo...-Kakashi, aclaro con la cabeza.-Pero no digas...mira allí va ¡Kurenai!

Kakashi movía su mano en forma de saludo. La jounin en cambio le miro extrañada-¿Que pasa Kakashi?

Me preguntaba si nos podrías dejar robarte ropa de cuando tenias trece años n\\.-Kurenai se quedo impactada.-oO…pero ¿para quien?.-Kakashi se puso en forma pensativa.-"Solo espero q no diga q para mi, conociéndolo ¬.¬"-Pensó el uchiha q le veía raro.

Así, es para Sakura frente de marquesina n\\

¿Sakura? -pregunto con duda la sensei- Si lo q pasa es q Sasuke quemo su casa y eso paso n.\\ -mirada de furia a kakashi de parte de sasuke y mirada de miedo a sasuke de kurenai-

Bueno si es así -dijo aun con mirada de desconfianza hacia sasuke- Ven a mi casa para darte la ropa de acuerdo pero que no venga el-apunto a sasuke-

"¿Acaso se creyó todo eso?" -pensó el uchiha con una gotaza al creer que si pensaron q haría eso- "Que desconfiada es u.u" Claro, Sasuke mientras trata de ir por sakura de acuerdo -\\-Alego su sensei.

Ok -se marcho dejando a los sensei- De verdad hizo eso OO -pregunto kurenai- Si ahora cuidado con el ya sabes que de repente se vuelve loco y pues quema tu casa o-\\.-Dijo kakashi, fingiendo.

¡Oh! ¡dios mió!-Pobre de los haruno uuU...un momento.-Kurenai dejo de caminar.-¿Que pasa?.-Pregunto el sensei algo asustado.-Los haruno son mis vecinos ¬.¬ y no se les quemo la casa-Kakashi sintió pena ajena.-o/\\U...¿así?.-Dijo con una gotota en la cabeza.

Pero, si se les quemo.-Dijo el sensei algo serio.-No es verdad...-dijo la sensei algo molesta.-Para que quieres la ropa ¬.¬..-Kakashi se quedo mudo un segundo.-

Para sakura...mira si se les quemo la casa, ¿acaso estas ciega?-En cuanto kurenai volteo a ver a la casa de los haruno kakashi utilizo Magen, Narakumi no Jutsu.

En ese momento Kurenai, vio la casa de los Haruno hecha cenizas, en realidad toda negra.-¡Dios mió! ese uchiha será como su hermano.-grito con temor la sensei.-Si como tu digas nnU.-Dijo el peligris.-¿Entonces si me darás la ropa?

Claro q si, ese niño dejo hecha trisas esa pobre casa TT.-Dijo la sensei algo deprimida.-Wi!...gracias kurenai sakura se pondrá muy feliz.

Maldito Kakashi y sus ideas locas de seguro Kurenai pensara k soy un loco incendia todo u.u! -siguió caminando- Bien creo q ir por sakura x q necesito k vea q me voy de esta aldea por la semana.-¡Sasuke-kun!O-grito felizmente la pelirosa- No te vayas.

Yo me voy si quiero -le dijo seriamente- Pero bueno dejare k te despidas de mi ¿de acuerdo?-¿En serio? -decía con las manos juntas y con brillo en los ojos- Pero también Naruto estará u.u así q vamos por el -dijo el pelinegro ya caminando- Vamos Sakura no te quedes atrás -.-

"Donde abra quedado ese usuratonkachi?".-Sasuke volteaba de un lado a otro.-"no creo q este en el Ichiraku….Mmmm, creo ya se donde podrá estar.-

Sasuke kun-Naruto esta en el lago nn-Dijo feliz sakura, como si con esa linda voz y sonrisa fuera a impactar a Sasuke.-Si, ya lo se...-Dijo secamente.-Vayamos pero ya.-Sasuke corrió dejando atrás a Sakura.-

"Tengo q decirle antes de q esta molestia me alcance".-Sakura al ver q sasuke corrió muy rápido, no dudo en alcanzarle.-Espérame sasuke-kun-Sasuke volteo hacia atrás y vio q la chica lo alcanzaba.-

"Genial".-Iba tan rápido q no se percato de iba a chocar con el ojiazul, en cambio el ojiazul iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos q no se dio cuenta de q el uchiha iba en dirección a el.-

Sasuke-kun, cuidado-Grito la pelirosa.-Pero q...-Al voltear al frente solo vio q se iba a llevar a naruto.-¡Pum!-Sasuke tiro al rubio al suelo, mientras q le caía encima. Sus rostros quedaron cara a cara.

Sasuke al ver esos lindos ojos se sonrojo, en cambio naruto, se sonrojo pero desvió la mirada.-Naruto yo...-Dijo el uchiha cada vez más sonrojado-yo...quiero decirte que te...-

Sasuke kun-Grito la pelirosa y no dudo en jalar a sasuke para q se quitara de encima del rubio.

¿Estas bien Sasuke-kun?-Sasuke la volteo a ver con mucho enojo.-¡Sakura!-Le grito, sasuke se giro hacia ella, le puso las manos en los hombros y se los apretó con fuerza, la pelirosa se asusto ante la expresión del pelinegro.-

¿Que...que pasa…sasuke-kun?-Naruto aprovecho que a su amigo se lo quitaran de encima, para después tomar a sasuke por la espalda.-Déjala...-Dijo seriamente.-Sasuke ante tal contacto dejo de apretar los hombros de la pelirosa y la soltó.- Naruto yo...

No importa Sasuke -el rubio lo soltó y se fue caminando algo triste- Naruto...yo. -el pelinegro tenia pensado otra cosa, pero dejar salir otras palabras- Lo siento...

Se marcho después de ahí dejando al rubio y pelirosa-

Así q eso paso u.\\! -comentaba el peligris- Mira q dejar las cosas así Nadja-chan...-

No me digas así ¬¬ -le reprimió al peligris- Pero se oye lindo -\\

¿No puedes tomar seriedad en esto?-le pregunto el pelinegro algo fastidiado- Vale.. Pero dime entonces tendremos en pie aun tu partida- pregunto el peligris- No creo que Naruto acepte esto -dijo triste- Claro que lo hará n.n.-Comento eufórico el peligris.

Claro q no...después de todo naruto esta enamorado de otra persona, así q no quedará en pie.-Kakashi, sintió un sentimiento extraño ante dichas palabras.-Sasuke, créeme verás q funcionará anda…ven sígueme juju.-Sasuke se paro de la banca del parque y siguió al peligris.-"Que traerá entre manos".-Se dijo el chico.-"Bien querida prima quiero q salgas n\\, ten ponte este vestido -\\.-El peligris saco de la nada un vestido rojo con cuadritos negro. El uchiha lo vio algo sorprendido

"Pero q demonios o/oU"…¿quieres q me ponga eso?.-Kakashi afirmo con la cabeza-n/\\ anda se te verá lindo...

Ya que...¡sexy no jutsu!.-Dijo el pelinegro. En ese momento se vio humo y salio una niña con pelo largo negro, caído y claro, desnuda.-¡Kya! -\\...¿x q no fuiste una chica? ¬\\-Dijo el peligris, ante tal acto sasuke le rebato el vestido.- ¡Maldito pervertido!-Grito y le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara q le mando a volar.

Creo q con eso bastará.-Se dijo cuando se puso el vestido.-Camino hacia la fuente del parque y vio su imagen de chica reflejada en el agua.-

"Vaya me parezco a mi madre nn…linda...Awww se me ve lindo el vestido-Sasuke sintió q algo andaba mal.-

Joder me voy a hacer mas femenina, maldito ero-sensei…Mmmm. a todo esto tengo q ver a donde le mande a volar uuU

En camino, en búsqueda de kakashi muchos aldeanos de la villa se le quedaban viendo con mirada lujuriosa hasta se topo con Iruka-sensei que aunque cayo en sus encantos decidió hablarle.

Etto ¿quien eres? -pregunto algo apenado el moreno- Pues soy yo... -"tengo que actuar como chica u.u" -pensó el uchiha-

Soy Hatake Nadja mucho gusto n.n

Hatake…¿q eres de Kakashi?-menciono algo nervioso el moreno-Pues su prima U solo que bueno me tengo que ir -el uchiha salio volando-

Si me quedo mas tiempo vendrá mas gente y no quiero aun que me vean-el pelinegro corría lo que le permitía su cuerpo de chica hasta k dio con su sensei pervertido-Hasta que te en...

Wa primita te quiero -\\ -la abrazo fuertemente- ¿x q no me abrazas también? nO\\-paff-Genial tendré que buscarlo d nuevo -suspiro ya que mando ahora si muy fuerte a kakashi-

"Joder, si que este tío no cambia ".-Sasuke empezó a correr en dirección donde vio q mando a volar a su sensei.-Y ni porque soy su prima ¬¬U...-Sasuke corría tranquilamente cuando se topo a la frente de marquesina.-

¡Oye tu!-grito.-¿porque demonios besaste a naru-chan?.-

"Genial, ¿q demonios hago?".-Sasuke se detuvo.-Fuera de mi camino frente de marquesina ¬¬U.-Le dijo secamente el uchiha a la pelirosa.

¿Que me dijiste, estupida?-dijo con el puño cerrado y una vena en la cabeza.-Lo que escuchaste ¬¬, así q fuera de mi camino, me estorbas.-Sakura se quedo impresionada, como demonios sabia la tal prima de kakashi q le decían así o tal vez era muy notoria su frente...así q opto por la segunda opción.-

Nos has contestado a mi pregunta.-Dijo con enojo.

Es mi koi tonta, así q ya déjame en paz, por cierto niña estupida...¿haz visto a mi primo?.-Sasuke no le dio importancia a la cara de la pelirosa.-

Mira igualada, me llamo sakura haruno, no soy ninguna estupida y kakashi sensei...creo q lo vi caer por el sauce q esta por la entrada de la aldea...-Sasuke se giro y corrió hacia la entrada de la aldea.

Y así como le dijo la pelirosa, encontró a su sensei sentado debajo del árbol leyendo su icha icha.-Oye pervertido, soy tu prima más respeto ¿si?¬¬.-

Claro prima querida n\\.-Dijo kakashi q se encontraba tan concentrado en su lectura.-Sakura ya me vio como chica y...creo q se ha creído q soy tu prima pero...-Kakashi cerro su libro, se paro y lo guardo en su bolsillo de atrás. Camino hacia el pelinegro o más bien pelinegra.-

Ya te dije no te preocupes por naruto n\\.-Kakashi le tomo de la mano y le dijo.-Vayamos a comer q tengo hambre n\\...O por cierto tendrás q dormir en mi casa juju.-Sasuke sintió un escalofrió.-¡Que! ¡No!.-Grito.

¡Si!-Grito el peligris.-No puedes ir a tu casa sino sakura sospechará y mas iruka ¬\\...

0 si, es q el me llamo y seria muy grosera de mi parte si no le respondía, ¿no crees primo querido?-Nadja puso la cara mas linda e inocente q pudo.-

awww q linda es mi prima -\\...si, si tienes razón. Venga vamos a comer .-Kakashi y nadja caminaban x las calles de la aldea.

Toda la villa le veía extrañado al ver al peligris junto a una chica, vale es muy joven, pero bueno kakashi ya tiene finta de pervertido así que no importa.

Wow ¿quien es tu compañera? –pregunto Guy-sensei-Mi prima no te acerques ¬¬U -dijo con celos al pelinegro de cejas grandes- Yo no sabia que tenias prima, pero como dicen: "A la prima se le arrima" jajaja-Soltó la carcajada el sensei.- Bueno ahora lo sabes…y eso no es gracioso ¬.\\.

Serás celoso kakashi -dijo la pelinegra- Bien, dime entonces ¿como haremos que este plan funcione bien?-pregunto dudosa-no creo que Naruto acepte esto u.u.

Vale, te dije q no te preocuparas ¿de acuerdo? n.\\ -le sonrió y le tomo del hombro.-bien, ¡a comer ramen Oo\\! -Grito eufórico-

EH! -grito la pelinegra-¡pero ahí estará naruto! -La pelinegra miro de forma desagradable a su supuesto primo.

Jeje parece que me has pillado u.\\.-Dijo desilusionado.

Wa -y eso fue lo ultimo k se escucho del uchiha ya que fue tomado al estilo nupcial por kakashi hacia al ichiraku.

Al entrar al ichiraku, kakashi no dudo en sentar a nadja al lado se naruto, y el, dejando a naruto en medio.-"¡Naru-chan!".-Grito.

Te he traído a mi linda prima -\\.-Naruto al escuchar so y al ver el rostro de su sensei.-Se molesto un poco.-Ah, hola nadja-kun-dijo secamente. Sasuke en cambio sintió un golpe en el corazón-

No seas tan seco con ella, mírala es tan hermosa -\\.-Naruto miro a su sensei algo molesto.-Si tanto le gusta ¿porque no se queda con ella?-Exclamo.-¿será porque es mi prima y es tu novia?-Naruto se molesto aun más.-

¿Entonces podría decirme quien de las 2 es más linda?-Kakashi, le vio algo confundido…¿Nani? - Dijo. Naruto se paro del banquillo.-

Sexy no jutsu...-Dijo, el humo se hizo notorio, cuando este se desvaneció la linda naruko se dejo ver.-

0\\ ¡Kya! Las 2 son muy lindas-Dijo.-¿Estas satisfecha Naru-Chan?.-Pregunto el peligris.

"Este dobe ¿que demonios planea?"-Pensaba el uchiha. Naruto en cambio veía con algo de tristeza al uchiha."¿Se lo digo ahora?".-Voltea a ver a Kakashi.-"Demo...el me dijo que..."

+\\Flash Back+

Naru-chan...ten una cita con nadja-chan para q sakura los deje en paz.-Naruto veía algo confundido al peligris.-Pero yo...-Kakashi no lo pensó dos veces y tomo de la barbilla al rubio.-

Hazlo por mi ¿si?, solo un favor pequeño n\\.-Naruto al tener ese ojo tan penetrante no pudo evitar sonrojarse y dar el si.-Gracias, Naruto, a cambio te invitare ramen todo una semana -\\ ¿que dices?

Pero Kakashi-sensei...Me sentiría mal, porque...Sasuke no me...-El dedo de kakashi detuvo sus palabras, haciendo q el rubio se sonrojara más de lo q estaba.

+\\End Flash back+

Etto, Naruto será mejor q quites ese jutsu recuerda q apareces desnudo ¬/\\ -decía con un leve sonrojo. Hay que admitir k naruto se ve tan bien lindo como chica- Mejor ponte esto -\\ -kakashi de la nada saco un vestido color negro con toques rojos-

Ni loco-grito el rubio-Y además de donde lo sacaste -

No te preocupes se la regalo kurenai -dijo aliviada la pelinegra- Además se te vería lindo -

Verdad que si Nadja-chan -\\ -dijo con brillo el peligris-el rubio se sonrojo sin embargo decidió quitar su jutsu- No estoy tan loco, no caeré en sus sucios juegos, pervertidos -o-…ya vi q por algo son primos .-Comento.

Nos quitas la diversión Naru-chan uw\\ -dijo desilusionado el peligris aun en manos el vestido- Te hubieras visto tan bien -\\-

Kakashi-sensei --U -dijo el rubio con gotaza al ver las expresiones raras- Aun así dime aceptaras lo que te dije -\\ -menciono el peligris.

"Maldito".-Pensó el uchiha.-¿Que le dijiste kakashi-chan?.-Dijo con algo de inocencia nadja.-Le dije q lo invitaría a comer ramen n \\...¿verdad? naruko-chan -\\.-Naruto afirmo con la cabeza, pero dejaba ver una gran gota.-

Soy naruto ya sensei nnU. es verdad T.T.-Dijo el pervertido.-OO porque lloras primo.-Dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Eh?-Kakashi olvido q lloraba.-No por nada...es que...-Sasuke le miro feo.-Estabas teniendo ilusiones con mi koi de mujer ¿verdad? No cambias pervertidox3.-Dijo algo celosa.

Naruto se sonrojo, no pudo evitar, pensar como su Kakashi, aunque para el eso esta muy lejos, le agrado.-Tranquila nadja-Chan q no pensaba en eso n\\U.

Si claro ¬¬U.-Dijo la pelinegra, q después desvió su mirada hacia la entrada del ichiraku, y pudo visualizar q la pelirosa estaba observándolos...Hola frente de marquesina.-Grito.

Mira esto nn. -dijo la pelinegra con inocencia, Naruto estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos q no se percato de que el uchiha acercaba su rostro al de el. Nadja no lo pensó dos veces y beso esos pequeños labios.-Naruto volvió al a realidad cuando sintió la humedad de aquellos labios q ya había probado 3 veces.

Naruto, no sabia si separase de ese beso o no, puesto q para q sakura los dejara en paz, tenia q seguirle el juego, además lo hacia por Kakashi, pero algo esta claro, le agradaban los labios del uchiha.-

"¿Que demonios..hago? Me encantan sus labios pero...".-Naruto no tuvo otra opción q seguirle el juego. La pelirosa en cambio quedo impactada ante tal acto.-

¡Kakashi sensei, su prima es una desconsiderada, una fácil cualquiera!.-Grito. Ante lo dicho por La Frentuda, Sasuke no pudo evitar enojarse, así q separo sus labios con pesar de los del rubio y se bajo del banco.-

Huuuyy pelea de chicas-\\ ¡es sexy!.-Naruto cayo de espaldas.-Pero no cambia sensei nnU

Mira, frentuda, yo no soy ninguna cualquiera...yo no ando detrás de naruto todo el tiempo x3 le doy su espacio verdad naru-chan 0-Naruto afirmo con una gota en la cabeza.-

Lo ves ¬¬….además yo no soy ninguna hipócrita, no ando haciendo estupideces solo por gustarle, al contrario, me muestro tal y como soy, y si me quiere como soy q bueno y si no también...-La pelinegra hizo una pausa.

-Huuuuyyy le esta diciendo sus verdades -\\.-Le susurro Kakashi a naruto en el oído.-nnU jejejeje callate Kakashi, capaz y nos escucha.-Alego este algo nervioso.

¿Que quieres decir con eso estupida?.-Dijo la pelirosa.-0 pues solo digo la verdad ¿q no?-Se excuso.-Y no me ando escondiendo detrás de mis compañeros x q soy una inútil para las misiones Jajaja.-Dijo con sarcasmo la chica.

¿Quien demonios eres tu?-Dijo la pelirosa exaltada.-Soy nadja nn.-Dijo la pelinegra.-No es verdad grrr...-Dijo la pelirosa.-

si lo soy ¿verdad primo querido?...-Volteo a ver a Kakashi.-Claro q si nadja, eres mi prima querida y linda -\\.-Dijo este.-No era para tanto o/oU.-Dijo algo apenado el uchiha. ¿lo ves?...frente de marquesina juju.-Dijo con algo de risa.

¿Pero quien te crees q eres zorra? -la pelirosa se acerco lo suficiente para poder golpear a la uchiha pero fue detenida por el rubio- Ya déjala en paz sakura-chan no tuviste suficiente con lo que te dijo u.u o es k acaso necesitas mas.

Naruto -dijo en un susurro y después bajo la mirada- Si así lo quieres pero tengo k decirte k me gus…-salio la pelirosa corriendo-

Sakura-chan... -el rubio se sintió algo triste en la forma que trato a su amiga pero sintió que lo merecía- Parece que están felices, Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke.-Se acerco a sentarse de nuevo con ellos.

Lo siento Naru-koi demo la plasta rosa me molestaba mucho y… -el pelinegro se acercaba al rubio.

"¿Que haces?"-Naruto trataba de alejarse poquito del pelinegro, pero topo con el hombro del peliplateado.-Naruto no huyas.-Dijo el mayor.-"¿Que no huya?...que no ve q este loco..."-El ramen de naruto estaba servido, cosa q hizo q se olvidará de lo sucedido.-¡A comer!-Grito.

"¿Escuche bien?... ¿esa chica de donde salio?...Además x q le dijeron Sasuke, si el esta en una misión solo T.T"-Una rubia, observaba a los 3 por la Ventana.

"Será mejor q le cuente a Sakura jajajaja, pero, si me conviene claro…Sasuke-kun no sabes lo q te espera".-Pensó maliciosamente la rubia.

Mientras tanto los tres shinobi comían pacíficamente su ramen, sasuke solo le meneaba puesto q casi no le gusta, kakashi, leía su icha icha y a la ves comía, pero su rostro era tapado x su libro, Naruto en cambio ya iba en su quinto plato, observaba a sus acompañantes q iban demasiado lentos en comer, pero kakashi, sensei termino su plato.

Bien, me voy, sas...nadja-chan pagas la cuenta n\\, te esperare en casa no tardes.-Se paro del banquillo y camino hacia la salida del ichiraku.-Kakashi, sensei no se vaya.-Dijo el rubio algo alterado, estiro el brazo para detenerlo, pero el peliplateado ya había desaparecido.

¿Porque siempre q nos deja solos le quieres detener naruto?-Pregunto el Uchiha algo desanimado, Naruto por su parte no le contesto, estaba tan perdido procesando las palabras correctas para decírselo, solamente lo veía algo apenado.

Sabes, olvídalo.-Dijo algo seco y a la vez triste. La pelinegra le pago al señor y en ese momento q el dinero no estuvo en sus manos bajo del banquillo y, sin decir nada, salio del ichiraku tristemente.

-Yo estoy enamorado de kakashi, lo siento Sasuke.-Dijo con la voz apagada Naruto, puesto q el uchiha se había ido ya.

La pelinegra caminaba en dirección a su casa, pero recordó q tenia q irse a la de kakashi, así q recorrió mas de lo debido, y pero aun no se percato de que la estaban siguiendo. El sol se estaba ocultando por el oriente, así q las luces de la aldea empezaban alumbrar el camino. Claro q todo el q la veía pasar se quedaba mirándola como si fuera un fenómeno, puesto q era linda y nunca la habían visto por allí.

"Parece que Sasuke-kun va muy mal me pregunto si..." -la chica también iba en pensamientos tropezando con varias cosas en camino- Tal vez seria bueno que ya no le siguiera.. Eh! La chica miro al frente ya que vio que la pelinegra era rodeada por pandilleros por así decirlo, sin embargo vio que esa chica no hacia nada.

Nee x q vas tan sola -pregunto uno de ellos pasando un brazo por el hombro de la pelinegra- Déjame -menciono algo seco- No respondo si te pasa algo Eh? Porque dices eso? -menciono otro- Oye deberías de quitarte ese humor Déjame en paz o veras que te ira mal -le sonrió con algo de sarcasmo Que puedes hacer? -menciono sonriéndole.

Sabes deberías dejarla -menciono la rubio apuntándolo- O te ira muy mal, sabes n.n

Ja otra linda chica... -el chico no completo lo suyo ya que fue mandado al piso por la rubia- Soy mas que linda jojojo -la chica reía algo locamente-

Nadja, vio con algo de desprecio a la rubia q reía como loca-"si no es la otra es esta".-Al ver a los chicos extraños ver mal a la rubia, la pelinegra los paso como si nada y siguió su camino.-"Genial ya olvide donde vive kakashi O/OU".-La pelinegra miraba una esquina y otra, tratando de encontrar la casa de su dichoso sensei.

Veo q andas perdido sasuke-kun-Al escuchar esas palabras detrás de el, inmediatamente volteo a ver a la rubia.-"Que esta loca sabe q yo..."-Mientras su mente procesaba, la chica miraba algo confundida a la rubia q le veía con una sonrisa de triunfo.-"Tengo q actuar rápido".-¿Me hablas a mi?.-Pregunto la pelinegra.

Claro que si, Sasuke-kun, deja q todos en la aldea sepan q eres tu...-No termino, puesto q la pelinegra empezó a sacar lagrimas.-"Espero q funcione".-No se de que hablas, pero no se...donde...vive...kakashi-chan...y...-Decía entre sollozos, la rubia la veía algo confundida.-"No creo q sea sasuke-kun, el no llora, es demasiado frió...peor aun así, seguiré investigando"

¿Que pasa?...-Dijo la rubia con algo de preocupación-Y...si no...Llego a...a tiempo..Me...-"Demonios que le digo, piensa sasuke, piensa".-La pelinegra se tiro al suelo.-BUA!! Me...quitara... mi virginidad TOT!! waa TT AYUDAME!!.

La pelinegra tomo con sus manos la pierna izquierda de la rubia haciendo q esta se estremeciera y se sintiera mal por ella.-Pobre, no sabia q kakashi-sensei fuera tan...eso OO.-Véase q es una niña de 13 años nnU

"Si, ni yo OO...gomen sensei"-BUA!! POr favor dime donde vive!.-La pelinegra zarandeaba a la rubia, no la soltaba de la pierna, mientras tanto Ino trataba de zafarse del agarre.-No..suéltame no hagas eso.-decía algo alterada .Por favor!! TT...

Vale -.-...no se donde vive pero vive en la calle donde esta los baños termales, mas o menos x allí, me imagino q ya conoces la casa nn.-La rubia se sentía muy mal x ella, pero era lo mucho q pudo hacer.

Arigato!.-Grito la pelinegra q rápidamente se levanto del suelo y corrió lo mas rápido q le dieron sus pies, para q la rubia no la siguiera.-"Gomen kakashi, de seguro esta ya va a ir con el chisme pero era por nuestro bien nnU"

Y asi la pelinegra camino o corrio mejor dicho hacia la casa de su sensei, el cual por cierto no creo que este bien

Achu!! -estornudo muuy fuerte- Parece que me dara una gripa muy fuerte o alguien habla mal de mi u.\\

TOC, TOC

Eh?-Kakashi, que se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su sala, se dirigió a ver quien tocaba la puerta.

¡Kakashi! -en ese mismo instante la pelinegra se le lanzo encima para atacarlo- mira que dejarme así con el.

Ah, si…no deberías quitar tu forma de chica si alguien te ve nuestro plan se viene abajo

Pero aun así... -el chico tenia sus ojos cubierto por su flequillo- yo...mas bien…el siente por ti…

Shhhh -el mayor le puso un dedo encima de sus labios- Será mejor que lo olvides Sasuke…

Grrrrr, vale, pero no vuelvas a poner ese dedo en mis labios ¬/¬.-Exclamo el uchiha algo molesto y sonrojado por el acto del sensei.-Mmmm...De acuerdo.-Dijo el peliplateado q se alejo de el.-Dime nadja-chan, q le dijiste a Ino de mi.-Dijo con un tono serio el mayor.

El uchiha sintió un golpe bajo.-O/O yo...¿como que sensei?.-Pregunto el chico muy asustado.-Mmmm, no se... ¿que podría ser?-dijo el mayor.

No, se de que hablas.-Dijo el uchiha tratando de verse serio.-El mayor se acerco a el tomo sus muñecas con brusquedad las alzo y lo llevo caminando en dirección a su habitación, sasuke se

Encontraba algo asustado.-"Pero q demonios..."

El choque con la puerta de la habitación del mayor lo hizo estremecerse, sus brazos quedaron alzados por arriba de su cabeza mientras que el mayor, aun sosteniendo sus pálidas muñecas, bajo la mirada y le veía con algo de lujuria.

Mira, Sasuke.-Dijo el peliplateado con seriedad y voz muy precisa.-Se lo que dijiste, y eso estuvo mal x eso yo te educare como se merece para que aprendas cuando estés con naruto.-El azabache sintió q algo mal le pasaría, se le erizaron los bellos del todo el cuerpo y mas por la mirada q el mayor le proporcionaba.

Pero kakashi sensei, es q yo lo hice x q Ino me dijo Sasuke-kun...y...-Pero el mayor soltó una de sus muñecas y le tapo la boca.-No me interesa, serás castigado por eso.-El mayor rápidamente sostuvo la muñeca de Sasuke con la otra mano, haciendo q las dos estuvieran atrapadas en ella, y si el uchiha quería gritar, no podría puesto q la mano izquierda de su sensei se lo impedía.

¿Que te enseñare primero Sasuke-chan?-El mayor puso una rodilla entre las piernas del azabache para impedir q le golpeara, el chico se movía desesperadamente por safarse de tal tortura, para el claro, puesto q estaba muy asustado.

"Eso me pasa por decir mentiras, y lo peor de todo con este tipo...si me hace algo lo matare después".-El chico veía con odio y a la vez con miedo al mayor, puesto que lo veía fijamente con esa mirada tan penetrante.-Que pasa, ¿tienes miedo?, jajajaja, el niño q al parecer no tiene nada de emociones al fin las deja al descubierto, que ironía.

"Maldito...ya veras cuando este libre"

Estate quieto o si no tendré q amarrarte.-Exclamo el mayor que se estaba desesperando de los movimientos para ser libre del uchiha, Kakashi por su parte, alejo su mano izquierda de la boca del azabache y la llevo atrás a su bolsillo.

Maldito ya verás cuando me zafe de ti.-Grito el azabache con furia.-Ja, como tu digas, pero con esto te calmarás y serás educado...muajajaja-La risa del mayor hizo q el uchiha pasará saliva-"¿Que demonios sacará?"

Kakashi, metió la mano en su bolsillo, y empezó a sacar lentamente el contenido de el, el azabache sentía q los segundos eran lentos, muy lentos, veía el brazo de kakashi con temor a lo que fuera a sacar de allí.-Toma Sasuke-chan, el Icha Icha Paradise, versión Yaoi, disfrútalo. O\\.-Grito el mayor.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que el peliplateado estaba a punto de hacer y, mucho menos con que lo sorprendió. El chico se quedo algo avergonzado en la puerta aun.-Maldito Kakashi, no se como eres capaz de hacer estas tonterías.-Exclamo enojado. El peliplateado solo esbozó una sonrisa divertida, que no se notaba por la mascara q tapaba su rostro.

Lo siento sasuke, peor es que no me pude contener, debiste ver tu cara.-El mayor se empezó a reír a carcajadas, mientras tanto el azabache tenia el puño cerrado y una vena en la cabeza.

No es nada gracioso, en verdad pensé que...-Sasuke agacho la cabeza con vergüenza sentía q sus mejillas estaban a punto de estallar.-Jajaja, te entiendo, pero descuida que yo a ti no te haría eso, se lo haría a...-Hizo una pausa, y en su mente pervertida empezó a imaginarse a una cabecilla rubia en su poder.

Kakashi? -pregunto curioso ya que la cara de su maestro mostraba una sonrisa hm pervertida?- En que estas pensando.

Naru.. -murmuro el peliplateado- El moreno reacciono a eso y tomo al peliplateado y lo empujo hacia la puerta tan fuerte que la hizo pedazos.

Sasuke yo no.. .\\U -se quería inventar algo pero demasiado tarde el moreno ya tenia un chidori hecho-

¡Sasuke!.-Exclamo con fuerza y seriedad el peliplateado, mientras tanto sasuke cedió con su ataque por un momento. Kakashi se levantaba de la puerta q yacía tirada en el suelo.-No se porque actúas asi, pero eso esta mal, además no deberías de hacer eso, mientras estés en mi casa.

Pero tú...-le miraba con odio-"Como es posible que imagine eso delante mió".-Se dijo el Uchiha.

Ehm aun así arreglaremos esa puerta después- la miro y la quito del camino- Por ahora hay que dormir después hablaremos sobre el asunto de naruto.

Esta bien -se resigno y se fue directo a la puerta de la salida-

A donde crees que vas? -le grito apuntándolo-A mi casa? -dijo- Sin interés el menor.

¿A tu casa? Pero si te ve Sakura o Ino, sospecharán ¿no crees?.-El peliplateado siguió con la misma seriedad de antes, la verdad ya no sabia q hacer, se estaba perdiendo últimamente en ese pequeño rubio q era su pupilo, que olvido por lo menos un día, no pensar en el, enfrente del uchiha.

No me importa, no puedo estar con alguien que me quiere ayudar pero a la vez...siente algo extraño por el, o si no lo siente...lo piensa.-El uchiha abrió la puerta del la casa de su sensei, y se perdió en el largo pasillo del edificio.

El Sensei no lo pensó 2 veces y salio detrás de Sasuke.-Imagínate, que el orgullo Uchiha se vaya por la borda si sales de este lugar.-Chantajeo el sensei.

Que quieres decir? -levanto una ceja por su molestia.-"Hm ya lo tengo" Pues veras que dirían si supieran si a ti te gusta ir por las calles como chica, mas bien -quedo callado un momento- Si saben que eres gay.

ESO!! no me importa -voltio enojado y se dispuso a marchar-Anda pero ¿creo que lo primero si te molestaría o no? -le picaba con el codo- Quien diría que un Uchiha ande x las calles como chica.

Todos estaban comportándose de una forma tan extraña.-La cosa rosa se encontraba acostada en su cama viendo el techo.-Pero...-Hizo una pausa para poder recordar como el chico de sus sueños desaparecía corriendo después de ese encuentro tan extraño con Naruto.-Sasuke...porque te fuiste tu solo...-Se volteo de lado para después, recordar las reglas shinobi y sobre todo, el rango de un shinobi q puede viajar solo.-Sasuke, es gennin, no puede ir solo a menos q...-De la nada salto de su cama y salio hacia la ventana.

Salto por los techos de los edificios de la aldea, en dirección a la mansión de los uchiha. Su mente solamente se concentraba en una sola cosa, si le jugaron una broma, sasuke debería de estar en su hogar, y así, poder aclarar las cosas con el.

Pero si no se encontraba en ella, quería decir q era la tal prima de su sensei y aun así, podría comprobar de que quería a Naruto. Algo q si acertaba le rompería el corazón y haría cualquier cosa por quitar al rubio de su camino.-"En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale".-Se dijo mientras llegaba a la casa del azabache.

Vio las luces apagadas y no tuvo otra opción q ir a espiar a la casa de su sensei, claro que, tenia q ser cuidadosa en el acto.

Y así cambio de rumbo, iba lo mas rápido q le daban sus pies, saltando y saltando techos y techos hasta q por fin llego a su destino, vio q la ventana del apartamento de kakashi, estaba abierta y q por consecuente estaba la luz prendida, eso significaba q su sensei y su "prima" estaban aun despiertos.

Siento q viene alguien, rápido sasuke escóndete en el baño.-Dijo el peliplateado mientras caminaba hacia la ventana. Pudo percatarse de quien era tal chakra y se escondió al lado derecho de la ventana. Sakura por su parte se acercó hasta la ventana y asomó la cabeza.-"Por lo visto no están, que raro...creo q entraré para sacar pistas".-Y así la kunoichi empezó a meter la cabeza cada vez más, mientras q el peliplateado la observaba y se percato de que no lo había visto.

¡Hola Sakura-Chan!.-Grito el mayo q se le apareció de la nada en la cara a la pelirosa, esta por su parte grito por el susto.-¿Que te trae tan tarde por aquí?.-Rápidamente la kunoichi contesto a la pregunta, puesto q en el camino venia planeándola.

Kakashi-Sensei...¿Sabia usted q un gennin no puede ir solo a una misión?.-Kakashi, mantuvo la calma pero la pelirosa seguía más insistente, puesto q vio q en nada le afecto tal pregunta a su sensei.-Si, lo sabia ¿Porque lo preguntas? además no has contestado mi pregunta.-La plasta sintió una sensación extraña recorrer sobre sus venas, la verdad ya no sabia q responder y como seguir interrogando al mayor.

Pues verá…he descubierto q su prima es Sasuke-Kun ¿No es así Kakashi-Sensei?-La pelirosa clavo sus orbes verdes en el ojo visible de kakashi, y lo hizo para ver si había nerviosismo en el o le mentiría, quien sabe q cosas planean.

¿Mmmmm? ¿Sasuke mi prima? ¿Seria de lo peor tenerlo de prima no crees Sakura? ¿Y a quien descubriste?

Espera…¿que sasuke no se fue a una misión?-Eso era todo lo que quería saber la kunoichi, pero lo q no sabe es que esta enfrentándose a un hombre q es más inteligente q ella, no por ello fue jounin a los 12 años.

¡Exacto, y lo mando solo!.-Grito la pelirosa, haciendo q su inner maldiciera a su sensei.-Usted sabe q eso no se puede por que sasuke-kun aun es un gennin y yo vi, como se iba solo, además, Naruto no tiene novia y otra cosa más…usted no tiene familia.-Kakashi al escuchar tales palabras esbozo una sonrisa, que era obvio q la kunoichi no percato, pero esa sonrisa era por el simple placer de hacer fastidiar a la chica y por tanto, contradecirla con sus preguntas.

Hay Sakura, por eso me agradas, eres tan impaciente y aun así…sabes pensar muy bien.-La voz del mayor era seria, pero con algo de sorpresa.-Verás….-Se puso un dedo en la barbilla.-Sasuke, se fue de misión con Genma, Shizune y Raido si no me crees, puedes ir con Tsunade-Sama, es obvio q un gennin no puede ir solo a una misión de rango "B".-Sakura al escuchar tales palabras quedo algo sorprendida, pero aun así, le preguntaría a Tsunade-Sama por la mañana.

Kakashi por su parte, tendría q ir a convencer a Tsunade-Sama de todo lo q había pasado, la excusa de Genma, Shizune, y Raido es que a ellos si los mandaron una misión, que si era de rango B.

"Joder, no se porque pero apuesto a que si va a ir con Tsunade -.\\...Ya se la convenceré con algo de sake .\\" Ah si…y eso de que naruto tiene novia y de que yo no tengo familia eso no te incumbe, es privado. "Jujuju".-Sakura se quedo impactada por tales palabras, aun así había algo q no le hacia gracia, por lo q su plan de ir a ver a Tsunade, ya estaba seguro, iría a primera hora.

Kakashi tenia pensado ir ahora mismo, en cuanto la kunoichi se fuera a casa el saldría en busca de la hokage.-Nadja-chan, ya te atoraste en el escusado ¿o que?...lo necesito n/\\.-Grito el sensei mientras veía como la kunoichi hacia cara de pena ajena, mientras q en el baño sasuke estaba muerto de pena.

"Ese viejo no cambiará" Ya voy kakashi-chan.-Se escucho la voz de la chica. Esto lo hizo kakashi, para asegurar de q su alumna se diera cuenta de que no estaba solo. Además eso haría que ya se fuera a su casa, puesto q odia a su prima.

Bueno me voy, nos vemos mañana sensei…disculpe las molestias ¬¬U.-Sakura se fue por donde vino, dejando a una Nadja confundida y a un peliplateado de lo más satisfecho.-Bien sasuke, será mejor q empieces a acomodarte.

¿A dónde vas?.-Pregunto la chica algo insistente,-A convencer a Tsunade-Sama de que te fuiste de misión con Genma y compañía.-Acabadas dichas palabras una bola de humo se dejo ver en la habitación.

Espero les haya gustado nn


End file.
